Elevador del amor
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Los elevadores parecían odiar a Spencer, nuevamente esta encerrado en uno y tiene compañía que harán para pasar el rato? Yaoi Luke/Spencer/Matt


Habían pasado varios meses desde que el equipo rescato a Spencer nuevamente de una muerte segura, el equipo se hizo más unido y Luke Alvez más protector hacia el, era tarde no tuvieron casos y Spencer Luke y Matt fueron los últimos en salir y se dirigían al elevador

-quiero mi cama-se quejo Spencer

-yo tambien- dijo Luke iban tomados de las manos y esperaron a que las puertas se abrieran y entraron

-no aguantan nada, pasó por ustedes para ir a correr?-pregunto Matt

-estás loco-respondió Spencer mientras caminaban hacia el elevador, apretaron el botón y esperaron a que las puertas se abrieran, entraron y el elevador estaba bajando cuando de repente se paró y las luces y cámaras se apagaron.

-que sucede?-pregunto Spencer con cierto pánico en su voz

-se detuvo,se fue la energía-dijo Matt apretando todos los botones

-hey Spence respira-dijo Luke acariciando sus mejillas

-vamos a morir-dijo el castaño y recordó todas sus experiencias previas estando encerrado, la prision, Cat Adams y recientemente cuando fue secuestrado por la secta.

-nos sacaran de aquí-dijo Luke mientras Simons buscaba una forma de abrir las puertas y e Moreno beso los labios de su pareja, Spencer se relajó y respondió el beso, Luke olvidándose de que no estaban solos le quito la rol primero su saco y después la camisa, el castaño hizo lo mismo con el moreno quedando semi desnudos

-estaremos atrapados un buen rato-dijo Matt volteándose para ver a sus amigos, ellos se separaron para respirar y voltearon a ver a su compañero, a Spencer se le escurría un hilito de saliva en sus labios

-Ehh... lo siento-dijo el castaño

-si lo van a hacer quiero participar, no estaré solamente escuchándolos- se quejo Matt

-eres casado-dijo Luke

-sera nuestro secreto-dijo Matt y Spencer acepto, era una de sus fantasías hacerlo con dos hombres y era mejor si se tratara de un buen amigo. Matt se situó junto a

Spencer y de quito la playera quedando en la misma condición que los otros dos, empezó mordiendo el cuello del genio sacándole un gemido, Luke con la misma corbata azul oscuro del chico amarró ligeramente sus muñecas. Para Matt no era tan diferente como hacerlo con una mujer sobretodo que el genio tenía facciones femeninas y el cabello tampoco ayudaban. El menor gemía sus nombres y la temperatura empezaba a subir

Luke elevó una de las piernas de su pareja a su cintura mientras Matt le daba un suave mordisco a su hombro con el edificio medio vacío seguramente se darán cuenta que están atrapados hasta mañana

-esto te gusta?-pregunto Luke mientras pellizcaba sus pezones haciéndolo gemir, Matt atacaba el otro pezon haciéndonos recordar que estaba ahí.

-que sugieres?-pregunto Luke viendo la inconformidad de Matt

-quiero probar sus labios-dijo Matt y antes de que Spencer protestara solo giraron y Matt beso sus labios metiendo su lengua, no se sentía culpable porque sabía que no se iba a repetir.

Spencer sentía su miembro ponerse duro por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo que había olvidado donde ataba y ese era el punto. Matt dejaba un camino de besos en el abdomen del chico llegando hasta su miembro que estaba cubierto por unos diminutos bóxers color blanco, bajo los bóxers dejando ver su efecto miembro.

-eso es mío- se quejo Luke

-todas las noches es tuyo, es mío por hoy-dijo Matt mientras Luke sostenía a su pareja que lo había dejado sin habla por las sensaciones recibidas y uso su lengua para empezar a acariciarlo, mientras Luke solo observaba al parecer era un experto en la materia estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y lo sabían por los gemidos del menor.

-para ser casado no lo haces mal-dijo Luke, Matt cambio y uso su mano para seguir acariciandolo mientras Spencer pedía más, aumento su ritmo y Luke reconoció el gemido de su pareja que estaba por correrse, estaba celoso, Matt consiguió que se corriera rápido y el se tardaba un poco más y así lo hizo, el castaño se corrio en la mano de Matt mientras se relajaba y el moreno sintió todo su peso en sus brazos

-lo lastime?-pregunto Matt

-no, solo se relajó-dijo Luke y lo limpiarían y vistieron, se acomodaron en el piso y Spencer se quedó dormido en los brazos de su pareja.

-antes de conocer a mi esposa tuve una relación con otro chico -dijo Matt y Luke entendía porque se veía experimentado, después los tres se quedaron dormidos.

Muy temprano en la mañana Kristy Simmons busco a Emily para decirle que no había llegado a casa y llamo a Garcia para revisar las cámaras, se habían quedado los tres atrapados en el elevador toda al noche.

Los de emergencias abrieron las puertas y sacaron a los agentes encerrados, Kristy abrazo a su esposo.

-tienen el resto del día- dijo Emily viendo que Spencer lucia muy mal. Toda fueron a casa a descansar, Luke y Spencer terminaron lo que empezaron.

Pasaron varios días donde todo siguió igual, nadie mencionaba nada, la dinámica del equipo no se afectó. Rs a an preparando sus maletas para salir a California, Simmons se acercó a Spencer ora ayudarlo con su maleta ganándole a Luke, le robó un casto beso en sus labios.

-yo usare las escaleras-dijo Matt

-te sigo- Spencer fue tras el seguido de Luke quien buscara una forma de vengarse de Matt .

Fin


End file.
